


interwoven

by ladynova



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynova/pseuds/ladynova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which there comes to be no distance between the palms of their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interwoven

As hues of the sunset filter through Kamui’s open window, filling the room with muted red-orange light, she watches the sunlight dance in ribbons across the wall, arms nestled behind her head as she sprawls out on the floor. Seated beside her, limbs arranged as neatly as ever, Leon leans against the wooden frame of her bed, following her gaze to admire the warm colors alongside her.

It is quiet and still, comfortable, so when Kamui’s chest heaves slightly as she releases a soft sigh, Leon’s eyes immediately train to her at the sudden break in the silence. He watches the shapes of her face change and move, colors of the waning sun playing across her features.

“It’s a little lonely, now that I think about it,” Kamui exhales, eventually. She always meets his eyes when she speaks to him, but today her red irises are focused elsewhere. “There’s you, Marx, Camilla, and Elise—and then there’s me. Isn’t that a little lonely?”

Leon dips his head a few degrees, tilting his chin. “What do you mean?”

“You three belong here, together,” Kamui says. “There’s no denying it. But me…I don’t.” She shifts her hands, letting them linger at her temples.

“I just think it’s a bit lonely, is all.”

Her fingertips ghost her face, and Leon presses his lips into a thin line. Today Kamui’s words are more water than earth and metal, and it almost surprises him.

He leans forward. “Sister…”

Kamui’s hands lift from her face, and he glimpses a small smile shining through the gaps of her fingers. There is nostalgia pooling in the crimson of her eyes when he looks at her, and he wonders what childhood memory he’s taken her back to, but her face soon darkens with realization.

“I’m not your sister,” she tells him, and the truth rings through the room. “We’re not connected to each other at all.”

There comes a crack in the mask she’s put on, and Kamui turns away, features cloudy. Such an expression is unnatural on her features. He wishes she would smile.

“But we are,” he says, slowly. 

Kamui is quiet.

“We are,” he says again, “…Kamui.”

Kamui’s eyes widen as she sits up in surprise, and Leon feels his face warming. It is the first time she’s heard him say her name alone, minus his usual added prefixes.

“Leon, you called me K— ”

Leon bites his lip, quickly drawing an arm around her shoulders to pull her to his chest before she can finish the thought. “That’s enough,” he says, hating that his voice is almost trembling. “Come here.”

Kamui half-tries to pull away, and Leon finds himself rolling his eyes at her perpetual stubbornness. “Hey, close your eyes and stay still,” he says, attempting to will authority into his voice as she had often done to him in their childhood. And then lowly: “…Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

To his surprise, Kamui falls quiet. He hugs her close, with both arms, and realizes she’s smaller than he’s ever thought. She has always been a higher figure to him, and he never imagined that someone he has long since looked up to for her bravery and resilience would feel so small and frail in his arms.

He rests his chin on her shoulder. “I—I may not be your little brother anymore, but I’ll make sure you never feel alone. Call for me if you ever want to be alone together.”

Kamui doesn’t say a word, but Leon hears a sharp intake of breath, and he feels her relax, her arms slipping beneath his, her face pressed just below his neck. Her voice is muffled when she murmurs, “Thank you.”

He feels his skin burn as red as her eyes even as she pulls away, arranging herself beside him and leaning her form against his.

Despite the thrumming of his heart pulsing in his ears, Leon is relieved to hear Kamui laughing as he mumbles from behind his fingers. “O-of course.”

They are quiet for some time, and when the redness pales, Leon composes himself enough to reach out to learn the maps of Kamui’s hands. His fingers spill across hers, tracing rivers of fading scars, and she lets him walk across the bare planes of her hands with his fingertips.

There is no distance between their palms when Kamui speaks again, much later.

“Leon?”

“Hm?”

“I want to be alone together.”

And so they are for a long while, until slumber slips through the room, a mere whisper of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short - i'll try to write more in future works!


End file.
